


328. 獨立日

by Mifrandir



Series: 和你一起的365題 [6]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 國定殺戮日
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>國定殺戮日AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	328. 獨立日

紐特不知道此時緊緊按在他嘴上的手掌是要保護他，或者試圖把他悶死。

他們隱身的街角隱密而黑暗，聞起來混雜多種紐特不願細究的氣味，如果他的拯救者（至少對方在這個當下看起來不像會宰了他，不像突然闖進他家的黑衣人馬）認為這裡足夠安全，那他－－

聲音逐漸靠近。腳步聲聽起來約莫四、五個人，都是男性，精神亢奮。紐特之前在新聞上看過，有些人會在殺戮日時吸食興奮劑助興，『讓嗨感更上一層樓』，讓他想把上一餐吃過的所有東西吐出來。

除了他的上一餐已經是接近十四小時之前。半個火腿起司貝果跟黑咖啡，他不確定胃裡還有多少東西可吐。或是他會直接把胃吐出來，在這種情況下也不無可能。

那群人揚長而去。等金屬棍棒在地面上拖行的毛骨悚然聲響消失在聽力範圍內，按在他嘴上的那隻手也放了下來。紐特克制大口喘氣的衝動，小口小口的呼吸。

「你聽起來像要換氣過度了。」他的拯救者說，「深呼吸，吸氣兩次再吐氣。」

「你、你是誰？」紐特下意識地抱緊懷裡的電腦包。「那群人、他們想要殺我......」

「你一定做出了什麼了不得的玩意，書呆。我聽到的說法是他們不僅要屍體，還指定要你的筆電，完好無缺的。」

有人要他死，但想要他的筆電。紐特的腦子狂亂的運轉，會是誰？他知道『配方』若能成功量產必然會衝擊現有能源市場，他一下子可以想到幾方可能的勢力，但－－

「嘿。」他的拯救者在他鼻端前打了個響指，紐特反射性地抬眼，對上一張亞裔面孔，黑色眼珠在黯淡光線下十分警醒。「我是民豪，你如果想活過這個晚上，就乖乖聽我的。」

 

 


End file.
